bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimoire Rouben
Grimoire''' Rouben (グリモア・ルベン, Gurimoa Ruben) is an Arrancar and the Quinto ''Espada (5th), on Kaguro's army of Arrancar. Appearance Grimoire Rouben is an Arrancar with pale skin and redwood red hair, that is combed in the back and used with a straight-cut bang that covers his left eye. His eyes are light blue and have eyelashes that are longer than they are normally in a man. This gives him a feminine appearance, alongside with his haircut. He wears a simple Arrancar outfit, with a simple white high collar shirt and a white ''hakama. His Hollow hole is located on his neck, covered by his collar. His Hollow mask remains consist of a small horn-like protusion, that reminds a hairclip on the side of his head. He is the fifth-ranked Espada, signified by the tattoo on the palm of his left hand. Personality Grimoire is, by far, the most arrogant Arrancar, in the sense that he is extremely narcissist, as he is also very flamboyant. He tends to make improper comments and actions during fights, and especially likes to play with the enemy's mind, insulting their beauty. Most of the times, these insults don't lower the enemy's guard nor trick them, mostly because these comments are the ones Grimoire thinks that, made to him, would affect him the most. Not only he has a flamboyant side, as he has a more serious look. He never really opens his eyes, as he states that "the simple gaze over such weaklings is a sin against beauty itself". He usually keeps his eyes keen because of such. He also has a tendency to create very poetic quotes. His favorite color is yellow, hence his Zanpakutō's name. Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his attitude and overall behaviour, as well as his cared appearance, Grimoire is an extremely powerful combatant when using his sword. He is capable of easily delivering powerful blows, with an incredible speed in his swings, as well as being able of having precise hits in the enemy. He was capable of overwhelming a Captain-level Shinigami, with relative ease, with little to no effort. Cero Gatillo: A unique kind of Cero only shown to be used by Kaguro's Espada. Instead of releasing a big blast, Pulcher creates a small sphere, of abont 3cm that follows the enemy. The sphere positions itself in the enemy's blind point, making it hard to avoid. When it's set on place, a cracking sound is heard and like an egg, the sphere breaks and releases a powerful Cero. Immense Spiritual Power: As the fifth-ranked Espada of Kaguro's Army, Grimoire possesses a great amount of reiatsu. His power can be compared to that of a Captain-level Shinigami. Its color is yellow. Zanpakutō Jilguero '(金骑士 (ヒルゲロ) , Spanish for "''Goldfinch", Japanese for "Golden Chevalier"): In its unreleased state, it's a standard katana, with a blue handle, with the only exclusiveness being his golden details and crown-shaped tsuba. *'''Resurrección: Jilguero's Resurrección release command is "Fly Away" (飛び去る, tobi saru). After releasing his Zanpakutō, Grimoire is involved with his golden spiritual power. The energy starts shaping up and gains the shape of a knight's armour. It then turns into an armour completely made out of his Hollow mask remains. He gains a helmet, with now two prutusions on each side, a chestplate, leggings and boots. The full armour has small golden details. :Resurrección's Special Ability: To be continued... Trivia *Credits to ~bixentedu74 from deviantART for lending me the image. *This character is inpired by ~Arrancarfighter's Gremori. *Pulcher is Latin for "Beautiful".